


Talyer

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Carwashboy!kyungsoo, M/M, Mekaniko!Jongin, PWP, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Masyadong malakas ang sexual tension sa pagitan ng mekanikong si Jongin at sa malanding carwash bading Kyungsoo. Pero sino ang mananalo sa larong taguan ng libog? Sino ang unang bibigay? Sino ang unang mahuhulog?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Talyer

Fresher than the sun ang ating maharot na bida sa istoryang ito. He’s freshly out of the shower at ngayon hubo sa harapan ng salamin sa kwarto niya. He’s checking out his flawless body, looking for any spot he should be aware of pero boom, makinis pa sa manika ang maputing balat ng ating bida. Although, hindi siya ganoon ka fit, may kalakihan ang bilbil but sabi ng bestfriend niya it’s his asset but he begs to disagree, tanggap ni Kyungsoo that his truest ASSet amongst all is the matambok at jiggly niyang butt cheeks.

It’s true and more than any rumor, besides honestly speaking, ang mahikang dulot ng kanyang jiggly butt lured lots of costumers sa kanilang maliit subalit sikat na talyer.

Hindi mayaman sila Kyungsoo, ang nanay niya ay isang guro sa publikong paaralan sa kanilang lugar habang ang tatay naman niya ay ipinanganak at lumaki sa angkan ng mga mekaniko, hence the talyer na minana pa nito mula sa kanyang mga magulang.

Linggo, ang ating fresh na bida ay inabot na ng tatlumpong minuto sa harapan ng salamin upang mahanap ang perfect outfit for the day.

“Ah, not this..” Nandidiri pa ang boses ni bakla hawak ang sweatpants na regalo ng pinsan niya during their exchange gift last year Christmas. “Not this too.. eww.” Lumipad naman ang isa pang sweatpants from Forever 21. “Aaaaah!” Gumiling si bading in a malanding way at kung may nanonood mang bortang mekaniko sa katapat ng kanilang bahay na ang kwarto ay katapat lang din ng kwarto ni Kyungoso siguro titigasan ito. “Perfect!” Kumendeng kendeng na parang sexbomb dancer si Kyungsoo suot suot ang kanyang pekpek shorts na binili sa divisoria.

Supposedly bilang si Kyungsoo lamang ang nag-iisang anak ni Mr. Do na natira sa bansa siya ang inaasahan ng tatay nitong magmamana ng talyer nila. Pero iba ang nais ni Kyungsoo, instead of mechanic tools ang hawakan, mas gusto niya ng mas matigas pa, mas mahaba, mas refreshing sa balat.

_Water hose_ \- lumaki si Kyungsoo na naka pekpek shorts at manipis na crop top habang may hawak na water hose at naglilinis ng mga kotse, because duh, sayang naman ang asset without flaunting it. Ano gagawin niya sa ilalim ng kotse? Magtatago? His ass prefers the hood of the car, he prefers bending over it, with butt up in the air habang- habang naglilinis ng kotse.

“Morning tay! Morning nay!” Masiglang hiyaw ni bading sa parenthood nitong nagkakape sa kanilang munting lamesa.

Mga kapatid ni Kyungsoo ay puro borta, may pulis at sundalo. Sadly, si Kyungsoo ay isang dyosa na binigyan ng katawan ng isang Adonis. Okay lang, bumawi naman si lordt sa pag-perfect sa kanyang pwet. At first hindi tanggap ng tatay after he came out but in the end, walang nagawa ang parents nito kung hindi ang tanggapin at suportahan ang kanilang pinakamamahal na bunso.

Gumigiling giling si Kyungsoo habang nagtitimpla ng sariling hot chocolate and kisses his nanay sa pisngi bago tumungo sa labas upang makipag hot chika sa bestfriend niyang si Baekhyun Byun.

“Naku mare, yung eyebags mo, laspag na naman ba ang pwet?” Puna ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

“Atleast nalalaspag kesa sa pwet mong napapanis na.” Boom, karma for the virgin bading.

Naging daily routine na ni Kyungsoo ang gumising ng maaga, maligo at magkape kasama ang bestfriend na si Baekhyun. Pero mostly, iisa lang naman ang dahilan ng mga bakla kung bakit mas pipiliin nilang magbabad sa init at magkape sa labas.

Armsss.

Armsss.

Bortang katawan at six pack abs na pwedeng gawing washing board, kung pwede nga lang ingud-ngod ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ginawa na niya noon pa.

Speaking of borta, isang malakas na pagbukas ng bakal na gate ang nagpatahimik sa magkaibigang bakla. Gate ng langit, mas satisfying pa sa gate ni San Pedro. Napaungol lamang sa sarap si Kyungsoo ng masilayan ang nakakasilaw at nakakaakit na braso ng kaaway niya. At lalong napamura ito ng makita ang paboritong pandesal, busog na si Kyungsoo at salamat Jongin Y. Kim. Jongin _Yummy_ Kim.

Okay, kaaway niya pero tanggap naman ni Kyungsoo sa sarili that he’s sexually frustrated at ang kaaway na yun ang may sala.

“Morning miss ganda,” Isang nakakasilaw na ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ng kanyang kaaway, and take note, Kyungsoo caught him biting his lips after checking out Kyungsoo’s flawless legs. “Gusto mo ba magbreakfast dito sa bahay? May handa ako mas masarap pa sa kape mo.”

Kunwari pabebe, kunwari hindi type si Jongin at tinaasan lamang ito ni bading ng kilay upang tarayan.

“Wag na,” Tumayo si Kyungsoo, namewang upang idisplay ang pwet niyang halos labas na ang singit. “Mamaya may gayuma yan.”

Humalakhak si Jongin. Ganoon din si Baekhyun na amused sa pag papabebe ng bestfriend niyang sigurado isang himas lang ng crush ay tutuwad agad.

“Hmmm. Sayang.” Jongin clicks his tongue, “Sigurado pa naman sana akong babalik-balikan mo to sa sarap.”

God, muntikan ng mapaungol si Kyungsoo sa sarap ng smirk ni Jongin.

Damn it kasi, kung ang iba ang nais ay _4M, MMMM_ or _Matandang Mayaman Madaling Mamatay_ , gusto din naman ni Kyungsoo yun, ibang 4M nga lang, _Matipunong Mekaniko Masarap Magdrive._

At ang 4M na iyon ay nakita ni Kyungsoo sa katauhan ni Jongin. Ang nag-iisang anak ng mga Kim, rival talyer owner ng pamilya ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin may party pala bukas sa bahay ng tropa namin! Gusto mo ba sumama?” Pag-iimbita ni Baekhyun at naiinis sa malakas na sexual tension sa pagitan ng magka-away.

“Nah, thanks for the invite pero I already made plans with a friend.” Kinindatan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. “Pero kung si babe yung mag-iimbita pag-iisipan ko pa.”

Kyungsoo made a vomiting face, animo nasusuka pero ang malanding pwet nito ay kinikilig, not wanting na si Jongin ang manalo sa laro nilang tagu-taguan ng libog.

“Mag-enjoy ka doon sa friend mo.” Irap ni Kyungsoo at bago mag walk out pabalik sa loob ng kanilang bahay, Kyungsoo swayed his hips in an alluring way to make sure na maglaway ang 4M niya.

-

Madilim na ang mundo, tulog na ang tao sa barangay nila Kyungsoo at tanging ang ihip nalang ng hangin ang nagbibigay ng musika sa tahimik na gabi. Heto si Kyungsoo, umekis-ekis na ang lakad at minumura ang dalawang bestfriend who promised na ida-drive siya pauwi but did not ng hindi napigilan ang mga libog.

“Tanginang Chanyeol, tanginang Baekhyun.” Nagmamarcha si Kyungsoo at kumulo ang dugo ng sa kalayuan ay nakita ang kapitbahay na si Jongin, naka top less ang gago, leaning sa hood ng sports car.

Isang block pa ang layo ni Kyungsoo pero he can already hear sa spot niya ang malakas na halakhak ni Jongin. Tangina, nahorny tuloy siya. And well, the alcohol sa loob ng sistema niya doesn’t help either.

‘Sunggaban mo papatol yan.’ Sigaw ng utak niya, animo mas tigang pa sa virgin pwet ni Kyungsoo.

Go naman si bading, badtrip siya at kailangan niya ng may mapagbuntungan ng galit. He smells his breathe, he cringes kasi ang baho niya. He smells like beer and kanal combined. Buti nalang at may mentos ito sa bulsa kaya kanya itong kinain.

He gathered himself, controlled his wobbly feet and suot ang confidence niyang abot singit ni Baekhyun, rumampa si bading hanggang sa namataan na ng dalawang lalaki ang pagdating niya. He noticed na nilingon siya ng katawanan ni Jongin but his eyes, nasa abs ni Jongin, too occupied to recognize the other man.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo giggled in a flirty way and shamelessly rested his head sa balikat ni Jongin.

“Hey.. Drink?” Game na game si Jongin, he knew that he shouldn’t take advantage of the drunken state ni Kyungsoo but oops, ramdam ng mga palad niya ang pwet ni Kyungsoo when the latter placed Jongin’s hand doon.

Jongin didn’t pulled back, didn’t retrieved his sinful palm, sa halip, nagsimulang gumalaw iyon, feeling, cupping the swell of Kyungsoo’s ass that feels really warm and good sa kanyang balat.

Kyungsoo took the drink, at kahit hindi na kaya ng katawan nito, he chugged it down, trying to impress the zaddy.

“Nice car..” Kyungsoo turned to the car through Jongin’s shoulder at ibinalik ang tingin kay Jongin. “I..” Ang maharot na bakla hindi nakuntento and leaned closer sa tenga ni Jongin. “I wanna ride..” Sehun, Jongin’s racer friend fakes a cough before diverting his eyes elsewhere besides sa crotch ng kaibigan niyang hinihimas na ni Kyungsoo. He knew where this is leading and he’s not the type na manood ng mga live action porn. “daddy..”

That’s it. Ng makitang humaba ang ngisi ni Jongin, pahiwatig na gusto nito ang nangyayari nagpaalam ng umuwi si Sehun. Sumakay ito sa big bike at bago umalis, he reminded Jongin na _‘yung kotse ko puta ayaw kong matuluan ng tamod mo. Do it sa kwarto mo gago.’_

Masyadong mabilis na ang pangyayari pagkalayo ni Sehun, first thing nasa hood ang dalawa, grabbing each other, teasing, riling the other up habang magkadikit ang mga dulo ng ilong until they were inside of Sehun’s sportscar, sa driver seat, to be specific, si Jongin nakaupo habang si Kyungsoo ay nakatuwad sa harapan niya, begging Jongin to eat, finger, fuck him, anything that could give him a mindblowing orgasm.

“So nanalo ako?” Napakagat si Kyungsoo ng sariling labi when Jongin gave his reddening butt cheek another slap before kissing it.

“Jongin pota naman,” Jongin chuckled and wrapped an arm sa bewang ni Kyungsoo only to pull him down sa lap niya. Kyungsoo tilted his head hanggang sa muling magtagpo ang kanilang mga labi, kissing in such lewd way.

But Jongin’s just taking Kyungsoo’s attention for the main course, his finger making its way sa loob ni Kyungsoo. In surprise, Kyungsoo bit his lip.

“Easy, sa una lang masakit yan.” Jongin chuckles, pushing Kyungsoo’s back forward sa manibela until his aching hole showcases it’s beauty sa libog na libog na Jongin. He laughed, amused when Kyungsoo flinches after thrusting his finger inside aggressively.

“Jongin..”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin stopped thrusting his fingers, unhappy when Kyungsoo called his name. “call me daddy or else I’ll leave you in a mess at hindi nilalabasan.” Warning ni Jongin sabay spank sa naiiyak na Kyungsoo, surprising him once again with a rough thrust.

“D-daddy, please, I want your tite.” Ending the teasing, Jongin pulled him back again, this time, nakaready na ang namumula at galit na tite ni Jongin and made Kyungsoo sit on it.

“Easy, easy..” Jongin whispers slowly guiding the maharot virgin Kyungsoo pababa sa kanyang naghihintay na tite. “Right- fuck!” Jongin nearly blow his load when Kyungsoo have his tight ass hole engulfing every inch of Jongin’s dick. “Shit Kyungsoo dahan dahan!”

Tama si Baekhyun, masakit sa una pero masarap kapag nagtagal at napakapit si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin when he started thrusting up and down.

Nagmistulang gutom na aso si Kyungsoo, tongue lulling out of his mouth as Jongin fucks him to heaven. Sabog ang utak ni Kyungsoo sa bawat pagkantot ni Jongin. Nawawala na siya sa sarili, lalo pa when Jongin’s finger crept underneath his crop top, finding his nipples and starting to play with it.

Kinain na ng libog si Kyungsoo and at this moment, nais lamang niyang labasan kaya he looked at Jongin in a lustful eyes. Jongin hugged him, pulling him to his chest until their mouths had found each other.

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo smiled tiredly. “Can you be good for baby and let me ride you? Did you know I’ve been jacking off with the thoughts na I was above you, riding you like how you want it to be..”

“How do I want you baby? Huh? Tell daddy c’mon.” Jongin teases, pinching Kyungsoo’s nipple only earning a lewd moan.

Though tired at wasak ang pwet, Kyungsoo managed to smile and pushed Jongin back.

“Let baby show you..” Kyungsoo bounced sa tite ni Jongin, riding him so good na literally naparolyo ang mata ni Jongin sa sarap. “Daddy..” Kyungsoo leaned forward, nakahawak sa manibela habang pabilis ng pabilis ang pag bounce nito sa tite ni Jongin.

“Shit puta ka..” Jongin is losing his mind, lalo na that he’s got the best view ng pagtalbog ng namumulang asscheeks ni Kyungsoo. His tight hole swallowing Jongin, giving him so much pleasure sa bawat pag bounce nito. “Puta ka Kyungsoo sarap mo..” Hindi napigil ni Jongin ang sarili, his palm landing again sa butt cheek ni Kyungsoo, again and again, liking the sound of the skin slapping against skin resonating sa loob ng kotse.

“Daddyy.. I’m close.” Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling tite, jacking it off in a pace kasabay sa bilis ng pag bounce niya sa lap ni Jongin. “Aaaah, aaah.” Ungol ni Kyungsoo, convulsing sa itaas ni Jongin as he cums.

Jongin laughed, pinching Kyungsoo’s nipple before his fingers travelled to touch Kyungsoo’s limping cock, jerking it off as he licks his ear.

“So good baby.” Jongin chuckled, bringing his cum stained hand sa sariling bunganga to taste Kyungsoo. He tastes bitter, probably because he had too many drinks. “Now give daddy his orgasm. Use your mouth baby..” Kyungsoo straddled Jongin, he smirked holding up a medal na nasa kotse.

“Daddy, can baby tie you up.. please?” Who is Jongin to say no sa nakangusong Kyungsoo Do. “Kahit sa eyes lang, please please..”

“Fine.”

“Thanks daddy..” Kyungsoo excitedly tied Jongin’s eyes and kisses him right after. They were aggressively making out, crotches rubbing together. Until Kyungsoo went down on his knees, Jongin’s breath hitches when Kyungsoo took his manhood sa kanyang palad, jerking it off before he kisses the head.

“Baby fuck put it in..” Kyungsoo giggled. “Kyungsoo pota.. Stop teasing.” Napamura si Jongin when Kyungsoo lets go of his cock. And the next thing he heard is the car shutting close. “Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo?” Walang Kyungsoo na sumagot kaya Jongin freed his sight from the restraint of the medal. He saw Kyungsoo limping, running papasok sa kanilang gate. “God fucking damn it!” Jongin curses at defeatedly, feeling niya pinagkaisahan siya ng lahat ng diyos, napatingin lamang ito sa galit na galit niyang tite that needed release. “Tangina.” Well who would have thought, ginto na naging bato pa. Another night wherein he’d think of Kyungsoo’s ass as he jerks off.

“Kyungsoo, anak? Bakit ganyan ka maglakad?” Sinalubong si Kyungsoo ng nanay niya sa salas, natatakot at baka narinig nito or worst, nakita ang kababalaghang nangyari sa tapat ng mga Kim. “Akala ko ba ihahatid ka ni Baekhyun, ikaw lang ba mag-isang umuwi?”

“Nay bakit gising ka pa?”

“Aba eh, may narinig akong mga pusa diyan sa tapat, sobrang ingay at hindi ako makatulog. Sasabuyan ko dapat ng tubig para umalis. Nakita mo ba yung pusa anak?”

“Nay, umalis na yung isang pusa nay. Tara nay, tulog na tayo.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know hahahah


End file.
